Snowballs snowangels and snowmen
by BAUMember
Summary: the team have fun in the snow.SMACKED at the end....


**Happy new year fans……..**

**This story was inspired buy the cold weather we are having here in Scotland and I hope that you like it……….hope you all had a fun new year and all the best for 2010.……………**

It was mid January and the team had just returned to work after having the Christmas and New year holiday off to spend with there family's and loved ones.

Mac was sitting in his office, with his chair facing the large window he had the perfect view of the city. It had been snowing for a few days now and it was like a winter wonderland picture, as far as the eye could see there was snow covered tree's roof tops, and the lady liberty was glistening in the snow.

Mac smiled and had the best idea, the lab had been unusually quiet today, "must be all that snow" he thought as he stood up, grabbed his large over coat and gloves and made his way out of his office to search for his team.

He went to look for Stella first, she was in her office doing some paper work when she saw Mac approach, "Hey Mac" she smiled "What's up" she asked looking at the man in front of her, he had a smile on his face which was unusual.

"Hey Stella, grab your coat gloves scarf and any other warm kit" he smiled and looked at her face. "Ok do we have a case" she asked "No" was all the reply that came from Mac as he turned and walked to the AV lab Stella following close behind.

There he found Danny ,Lindsay, Sheldon, Don and Adam, "Hey boss's" Danny greeted when he saw Mac and Stella standing in the door way. "Hi" Mac smiled "Get your jackets gloves scarf's and follow me. Mac smiled as headed for the elevator.

"What's going on he is being strange" Danny asked Stella as they followed Mac, Stella shrugged her shoulders "You know as much as me" came the reply.

As they all stood in the elevator Mac pressed the ground button which would take them to the CSI building entrance. Once they had all made there way to the front door, the cold January breeze hit them casing a small moan as Danny and Adam pulled there jackets around them.

"Right you lot lets go" Mac smiled at his team as they huddled together to keep the cold breeze off, watching as Mac crossed the road and headed towards Central Park, he was followed by his bewildered team. Soon they entered a clearing in the trees where some freshly fallen snow had laid, Mac bent down picked a snow ball up and turned to his team, without warning he launched it, smacking Adam in the chest.

The team looked at Mac in shock and then at Adam who's face was priceless, they all started laughing. Just then Danny mad a snowball and threw it at Mac, hitting him just below his neck.

As Mac brushed the snow off he was hit by more snowballs, now all the team had joined in and threw all them at Mac, he tried to get down and pick more up but he was beaten, after a few minuets the team turned on each other, as Mac Stella Danny Lindsay Sheldon Adam and Don had a mass snowball fight, screams of laughter could be heard as Danny pinned Lindsay down and putting snow down her back, Mac grinned and looked at Stella, as he walked over to her she gave him a look "Mac don't you even think about it" she warned as Mac approached with a large piece of snow, as she turned to run away she tripped up and fell flat on her face. When she tried to get up she felt a warm body press her down, feeling Mac on top of her was giving her weird feelings, "Araghh Mac" Stella screamed as he stuffed snow down her back. Mac rolled off Stella and sat next to her in the snow, and watched as she rolled onto her back. " Hey Mac have you ever made a snow angel" Stella asked.

"I cant say I have" Mac smiled hoping that she would show him.

As Stella pulled him down he laid beside her, "Move your arms and legs up and down like this" Stella started to move and Mac watched before trying it himself.

"Lying next to Stella and making a snow angel was rather fun" he smiled, soon the others had stopped throwing snowballs, "Oh snow angels lets do them" Lindsay squealed and pulled Danny down beside her, as they started there snow angels Don Adam and Sheldon looked at there friends and each other "What the hell lets join them" Don laughed and got down followed by the other two.

As Mac watched his team he had to laugh "New York's finest playing in the snow, this would make a great front page" he said as he sat up leaning closer to Stella. Once the team had made there snow angels they had written there names in the snow above each one, Mac got out his blackberry and took a picture, as he turned to face his team they where all covered in snow, "Smile" he said, as the faces turned to the camera they shouted snow and Mac pressed the button. He looked at the picture and decided it would be his new screen saver.

"I have the best idea" Lindsay smiled "Lets make snow men" as the team looked at her they all agreed and got to work, Lindsay and Danny where building one together Mac and Stella paired up, and the men decided to make a snow woman, which caused the rest of the team to laugh.

After a lot of rolling bodies and heads each couple or trio of men went in search of some bits to make a face, Stella took off her hat and scarf and put it on her and Mac's snowman causing her to shiver. Once the snowmen and woman where all complete the team stood back and admired there handy work, Mac reached for his phone once again, he took a picture of Danny and Lindsay with there snowman who was named Larry. Next he took one of Adam Sheldon and Don and there snow woman who they named Jess.

As Mac was about to place the phone in his pocket Danny walked over, "Hey Mac lets get a picture of you Stella and your handy work, dose he have a name"

"Bob" Stella smiled as she stood next to the snowman, as Mac stood beside her he saw her shiver and pulled her close, "Smile" said Danny as he took the picture.

"Last one back makes the hot chocolate" yelled Sheldon as he ran towards the CSI building, soon Danny Lindsay Don and Adam followed.

Mac and Stella stood and watched them run threw the snow, Mac still had his arm wrapped around Stella as they walked back to the warm building.

Feeling the closeness was nothing new for them, but the warm fuzzy feeling they both had was definitely a new feeling, as they arrived back at the lab, there was two hot chocolates topped with whipped cream and mallows, sitting on Mac's desk. He grabbed both cups handed one to Stella and sat on the sofa beside her. They sat in silence sipping the hot chocolate, " That was fun Mac" Stella smiled looking at him he had snow in his hair, she placed the mug down and brushed it away, leaning in close, Mac felt her warm breath on his face and could smell the chocolate from her lips. He placed his mug next to hers, pulled her close and kissed her lips, as they parted in shock they both looked away.

Mac broke the ice by getting out his phone and showing Stella the pictures he had taken of the team in the snow, as they laughed at them "That's a good one" laughed Stella as the one with Danny and Lindsay doing snow angels appeared, just then the picture of Mac Stella and Bob the snow man appeared on the screen, Mac had his arm around Stella. They both looked at the picture thinking about the kiss that hap pend moments ago, as they both looked up from the phone and at each other once again they leaned in for a kiss, but this time neither pulled away and there was no shock, just pure delight and lust............

**I hope you all enjoyed that wee story please leave me reviews if you did, if you didn't you can leave reviews also, thanks for reading xxxxx**


End file.
